The IPTV system is a multimedia interactive system based on broadband technology, and it uses the broadband network technology to provide users with an interactive TV experience and multimedia service through multimedia network equipments.
The IPTV system is divided into four layers: an operation support layer, a service application layer, a bearer layer, and a user terminal. Wherein, the operation support layer and the service application layer provide the service management, the support and service applications to the IPTV system; the bearer layer is built mainly based on the broadband network, comprising the service layer, the convergence layer and the access layer. The service layer mainly implements specific service-related bearing and control. The convergence layer mainly implements the network bearing of each IPTV service between the specific service network to the user access. The access layer means the related network as well as equipment between the user set-top box and the service access control point (BRAS/AR (Access Router)), and mainly achieves the access of the IPTV service; the user terminal is the set-top box, and the IPTV user uses the set-top box to implement the IPTV service on a TV through a variety of broadband accesses provided by the operator.
The wireless data card is a wireless access product based on the 2G or 3G network. It uses the USB interface to be easily inserted into a computer having the USB port, and it integrates the functions of the modem and the mobile phone, and perfectly combines the mobile communications with the Internet; through the mobile network, the short message service and the data service can be achieved synchronously to enable users to get rid of the limitations of time and place, and the wireless communication is achieved anytime and anywhere.
The data service is one of the important functions of the wireless data card, it implements the broadband access of the user in the 3G network based on various network access ways of the wireless data card. The IPTV system and the wireless data card work together to achieve the wireless access of the access layer in the IPTV system. Replacing the wired broadband network access with the wireless broadband network access can achieve the mobility of the user terminal equipment in the IPTV system.